Blood On His Paws
by Uselessly
Summary: Jayfeather does something he instantly regrets. He's useless, anyway, what would be the point? Rated T for good old fashion violence and blood! Don't forget to R&R!


**Today is National Marijuana Day, 4/20. Have YOU celebrated? ;) **

**I did this on the Warrior Cat Forums first, so if you've already seen this, yeah, it's mine. It's a little AU, since I haven't finished The Last Hope yet, but I certainly know this doesn't happen. I don't know how the battle goes, either, so… just imagine a bunch of fluffy cats fighting each other until they turn to a bloody pulp in the middle of a big, dark forest. Seems legit. x3**

**Violent, right? XD Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, kids, but I'm not the four women who wrote this series. O.o I'm just a violent-minded 13 year old. Teehee!**

Jayfeather limped around, trying not to trip over a burrow in the ground. His instincts told him to smell, try to look for a familiar scent, but if he did, his nose would sting and his foggy, blue eyes would water. Hawkfrost had clawed his nose into a bloody oblivion, and he wouldn't be able to smell carrion if it was rotting on his muzzle.

He gasped, pain entering his lungs. It felt as if he was going to spit out his sticky blood every time he took a breath, and he wouldn't be surprised if he did. He had been running for a long time now.

Shuffling one clumsy paw in front of the other, Jayfeather realized how dependent on his scent he was. But that didn't matter. Even if he wasn't medicine cat anymore, he _needed_ to help his dying and fighting Clanmates! If he had to do that by fighting until his dying breath, he would do so. He was on of the Four. He had to help.

The gray tabby blocked out all sound in his ears, which he learned from having to listen to Leafpool's lectures. It came in handy at times. He opened his mouth, trying to get a taste of stinking fur and nasty breath. The scent of the Dark Forest cats.

He suddenly felt fur underneath him. A cat! He put his mouth to the fur, taking in a breath.

Stinky fur and bad breath. _The Dark Forest!_

He felt over the cats body, and felt short, rough breaths vibrate from it. He pulled his ears back. No sound, he remembered. He had to concentrate on this. When he reached the part he recognized to be the cat's neck, he sliced clean through it, feeling the blood gush onto his paw.

That when he heard it.

"_Jayfeather!_

"L-Lionblaze?" he stuttered. "Who did I get? Which Dark Forest cat?"

Lionblaze's pelt waved off surprise and terror. "Jayfeather... that was... was... Firestar! You _killed_ him!"

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "You can't be right!" he yelled. But as he sniffed the dirty and dead fur again, he smelled the familiar scent of Firestar.

The Clan leader, no- _his_ Clan leader. The one he killed with his own paws.

Jayfeather screamed and ran blindly, right into his brother.

"Why?" Lionblaze whispered. "He was the Fourth... our leader..."

Tears started to spill out of Jayfeather's blue eyes. "I d-didn't m-m-mean to! I swear!"

"Whatever," Lionblaze grumbled. He stalked away, trying to calm himself down.

Jayfeather tried to absorb what he had just done. His first murder... and it was his leader.

A gasp echoed in the forest. "Firestar's dead!" It rippled in the crowd like a pebble skipping across a river. Before long, everyone knew of the flame colored tom's death.

Jayfeather took this as the time to run as fast as he could. He couldn't be blamed. He just _couldn't!_ It wasn't his fault, he though it was a Dark Forest cat!

But would the rest of the Clans really believe him?

He splashed into a river and paused, trying to locate where he was. He was been in ThunderClan territory, and now it was breezier. He guessed that he was at the WindClan border. He washed off his bloody paw. Never again, he thought. Never again.

Now he understood why Hollyleaf was so... insane. Why she wanted to just end her life. He just killed a cat- acctidently- like she had. He didn't ask for this. Why couldn't Jayfeather just help his Clan?

He somberly put his stinging muzzle into the river and sloshed it around, cringing as the dried blood came off and a small wave of pain fluttered through him. He realized what he had to do.

He wouldn't go through the tunnels, though. He could live. He didn't want that. H wanted something that would automatically give him death.

He walked back into the heart of ThunderClan land, luckily not being noticed by any cat. They were too busy fighting or mourning another's death. Tears and blood scarred this land, he realized, and even if the physical form could be washed away in a light drizzle, the mental scarring of this battle would be here for generations of Clan cats to come.

As his rough paw pads felt the hard, rocky surface of the cliff, he knew where he was. Right at the entrance, well, sort of, of the ThunderClan camp.

He remember being a kit being chased by the foxes. Jayfeather wished that was where he was now, instead of this. Where he didn't know aout the prohpecy, only Ferncloud's warm pelt and Squirrelflight's stories about the old days. Brambleclaw's purrs of pride and joy as his three kits, that's what they had been then, in the nursery. He was naive and stupid. Dumb, but innocent. He'd do anything to have that innocence back. Where the most imortant thing what piece of prey he could pick from the freash-kill pile, or who caght the ball of moss first.

He sighed in a nostalgic way, but stopped himself. He had to do this. Even if he had survived as a kit, he couldn't possibl survive now.

He set his legs. He could so this. He shut his eyes, and leaped.

And that was the last thing he remembered

**Darnit, stupid Microsoft Word did this random… line thing! DX Gosh, I don't know if it'll show up on the fanfiction, but it's annoying me right now. Stupid OCDness.**

**I'm going to probably work on my RoyAi stuff this weekend, so keep a lookout on those if you watch/read Fullmetal Alchemist! But if you don't, I SERIOUSLY recommend it! 8D**

**Bye! Remember to review! Don't do drugs! Stay in school! Clean your room! Do you homewo-**

**Reviewers: OKAY, WE GET IT.**

**;_; Well FINE then.**


End file.
